The cats complicated heart
by Golden-Gargoyle
Summary: Cat is the newest infected, what happens when she gets stuck in a love triangle? T for later, Language.
1. Meow

I ran threw the streets, leaping up on an open ledge as I peered down. I was a 'new' infected, only one of my kind, and I was being hunted. I watched the four survivors run down the street, pointing guns and looking around wildly, looking sround for me. I smirked, sharp cat-like fangs glinting in the afternoon sun, and let out a very in-human screech. It sounded more lion than human, they looked up and aimed their guns, I leaped into the building, thankful for the broken window. I cocked a sharp ear towards the window after landing easily inside, laughing when I heard the yells of the hoard.  
"You always cut things way to close, Cat." a raspy voice said from the corner of the large room.  
My head shot towards the voice, a snarl was cut short when I saw a tall, gangly man standing there, his arms crossed and face annoyed. "Ah, calm down, Smokey." I said standing up and placing a hand on my hip "A girl just wants to have fun." I purred, padding over to him.  
"First of all, do NOT call me Smokey, and second, I dont care, your gonna get us in trouble." I rolled my sharp, gold eyes and sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Calm down, Ben." I said as I walked out of the room.  
A group of us 'special' infected lived in this warehouse. The doors were boarded and most of the windows to, so it made for a great hiding place. I lived in one of the larger rooms on the upper level, near Bens room, he was our leader in this thing. We had come together awhile back, deciding to start a 'pack' you could say, each of us got our own names, reputations, and ranks. I was Cat, the rebellious one, and our quickest member. "Hey Cat, you get yelled at again?" I heard a womans voice call, I laughed and walked over to the witch who sat on the old, shredded couch.  
"Yep, sure did, Sabrina." I said to my best friend.  
"You know he only worries about you." she said, brushing a long strand of white hair behind her ear with a long, sharp claw. "Probably because he likes you."  
"Shut up, Sabrina! I dont like him, that way. He's more of a brother." I hissed, crossing my arms as she laughed. An evil smirk slid over my thin lips. "How are you and Tank?" Her pale face went even paler.  
"Shut up." she said and I laughed. Tank was, you guessed it, a Tank. He was our muscle, and known for being, well, stupid. Sabrina was a witch that didnt sob much, she was our healer and our toughest member when she was needed, she was the goodie-goodie of all of us. She had a crush on Tank that I loved to tease her about. My ear twitched and I heard a waddiling like walk near the door, I turned my head to see, Bonnie come in.  
"You two come quick, Logan got hurt!" she said quickly turning and waddiling toward the hunters jaw dropped, I looked at Sabrina who was the same. Its not often that Logan gets hurt. I jumped up, following Bonnie, Sabrina close behind. We got to the room, Bonnie was standing beside the other boomer, Clyde, holding his hand. They were are distractions, each known for being annoying. The charger, Kenny, was standing on the far wall talking with Tank, he was actually very smart and our stradegist. The spitter, Hannah, was by the far wall, every now and then glancing up at Kenny. She was quiet, and our strongest power. Finally I looked at Cody, the jockey. The most annoying and creepy little thing here. He wasnt that important. I looked over at the small bed that belonged to Logan, Ben was standing by it and motioned for Sabrina and I to come closer, we walked over to see Logan lieing on the bed clutching his side. "Sabrina get to work." Ben said, nodding to her. I watched as she nodded back and knelt beside Logan, helping remove his hoodie I looked away towards Ben.  
"What do you want me to do?" I asked.  
"I need you to scavenge up pain pills from the outside." he said looking back at Logan. "And hurry." I nodded "Yes sir." I looked at the window that was on the other side of Logan and Sabrina and leapt towards it, happy it was broken, and started searching.

I know the names are stupid, and this chapter was just to introduce all the characters. Cat is pretty much a strange, zombified, lion anthro. R&R plz! 


	2. I hate guns

I snarled, I had been searching for hours and I still couldnt find any pain pills. I sat in the street and looked around, if I searched for a safe room I could probably find some, but I could also get a bullet in my head to. I sighed, my ear twitching when I heard footsteps, I leapt to my own feet and then relaxed when I saw it was just a common. I walked down the street, keeping my eyes peeled and my ears sharp.

"Wow, this is boreing." I mumbled, stopping when I saw my reflection in a mirror.  
I had the head of a cat, large and sharp golden eyes, thin lips with sharp canines sticking out, incrediably long hair, a white, tattered dress, and my fur glinted orange and yellow. I was muscular and thin, built for speed. My long tail brushed the ground and wrapped around one of my long, cat-like legs. I looked at my claws, I could retract them easily. I sighed, I was turned into...this, by the stupid green flu.  
My ears lied back when I heard gunshots in the distance, "Shit." I ran towards the sound. Leaping onto a building and watching from above as the four survivors shot at an on coming hoard, "You know, there is a point in life when you know someones out to get you." I sighed as I watched. Since I was bored I decided to play, I grabbed a good sized rock and chucked it down smirking when it landed on a zombies head.

"Ah great! Now its raining rocks!" Someone yelled.

"Francis, shut up." a girl snapped.

I chuckled "Wow." I watched for awhile as they fought of the hoard and then I followed them. Quietly I leapt from building to building, listening on their conversations-that were really random.

"I hate birds." the one I had come to know as Francis said.

"Yeah, birds are dicks." Zoey agreed. I shook my head, the ones called Bill and Louis doing the same.

My ear twitched back as I heard the sounds of the hoard approaching. I looked at the survivors, they didnt notice, I liked listening to these people they were interesting and sure as heck not boring, I didnt want them to die, "HOARD!" I yelled and ducked behind a table, that sat on the roof.

I listened to them shout, shoot, and sometimes laugh, as I stayed hidden. After a few minutes I snuck back to the wall and looked down at them, bad move there, Louis looked me straight in the eye and raised his gun.

"Uh, hunter, I guess? I dont know, shoot!" I yelped as bullets came towards me, I ducked, but it was to late. A speeding and burning piece of metal took of part of my ear.

"Holy crap, thats hot!" I screeched as my hand went up to my burning ear, feeling something hot and sticky. "Crap, crap, crap, crap." I growled as I felt the blood and chared skin, it smelt terrible. I growled as the pain grew and after a few minutes faded, "Ow." blood tangled my orange hair and fur, the discusting scent still clung to it. "Ugh, Bens gonna be pissed." I grumbled, face-palming.

"I dont think we killed it." came the girls voice from stair case, I sat wide-eyed, stareing at the door that led onto the roof.

"Today is just not my day." I growled lowy, putting extra emphasis on the not, I quickly stood up. My previous statment was proven when I was about to jump off the building onto the other, when the door slammed open. My head swiveled around to meet four people, guns aimed, and eyes wide. "Shit!" I growled and stomped my foot.

"It can talk?" Louis asked.

"Well my lips are moving and words are comin' out, what would you call that, Louis?" I placed my hands on my hips, forgetting that they had guns, and cocking a brow.

All fours eyes shot open, while Francis merely snorted, "Uh, well do you have a name?" wow Louis was making an effort, and not to kill me!

"Cat." I grumbled, eyeing the pain pills sitting on the table I had been hideing behind moments ago, wow I was oblivious some times. In one swift moment I flipped over them, onto the table, grabbed the pain pills, and was on the next building. I glanced back at them and darted as fast as I could back to the warehouse.

"What the hell did you do?" Sabrina yelled as I leapt threw the window and back into Logans room.

"There are these things called people, and they have these things called guns." I growled, tossing the pain pills at her, after snatching a couple in my hand, "Now hand me the bandages and I'll be set." she sighed and handed me a packet, "Thank-you." I mumbled, walking out the door. I took the quickest way to my room, and smacked straight into something hard.

"Hey, watch it!" I nearly roared as I looked up, stepping back to see Bens confused face.

"What-?" I cut him off.

"Humans, plus guns, equal OW." I growled, walking past him and into my room, slamming the door. I looked into the cracked mirror that hung on the far wall, wincing as I saw the blood and bits of burnt skin, I gently wrapped it, jumping and hissing at how sensitive it was.

Popping a few pain pills in and flopped down on my bed, pulling the purple sheets over my legs, my hand automatically grabbed the golden locket that hung from my neck. I plucked a claw in and opened the heart shaped metal, frowning at the pictures in side. On one side was a blond woman, tall and pretty with pink lips, blue eyes, and glasses. Beside her was a red-headed woman, a white dress clung to her thin and muscular body. Green eyes glinted dangerously in her heart shaped face as a orange cat and a black cat sat beside her feet.

"Aw Rachel...I miss you. Always saying you and Nick were perfect for eachother." I shook my head at the thought of her ex-husband, "You know how much trouble I got into when I prank called him, saying he was gonna die in seven days?" I chuckled, a few tears sliding out of my eyes. Rachel was killed by a group of commons, they had also taken away my cats Queen and Isis. "Ugh, Im sorry I wasnt there." I growled, clutching the locket as I doozed off, pain pills kicking in.

*** Second chapter, sorry it took so freakin' long, I suck at this. Im gonna write another story with her in it, so keep eyes peeled if you like Cat ^.^ sorry it was short.***


End file.
